powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/Character Sheet: Add Schwarth
Add is a Power User that has complete immortality, or at least was before turning into the monster he now is. 'Abilities' Absolute Indeterminacy Unkillability ''' Add's immortality is beyond any scale or definition. It breaks every single law, logic and concept. Using any kind of power against it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly. He will always come back no matter how impossible or contradictory, overriding all other forces and abilities like they didn't exist at all. It's a level above the other types of complete immortality. If absolute immortals are like cockroaches Add is a damm tardigrade. *Beyond life and death: No rules apply to Add's immortality as it is a capability beyond the concepts of life and death. **Absolute Regeneration: His "healing factor" is a true piece of art, able to heal any and all injuries and even changing the healing speed based on the damage taken to the point where if you cut him with let's say a sword, when you finish the cut the start of it has already mended itself. Add keeps regenerating no matter what hits him, be it existential damage or a fist breaking his skull, he will recover perfectly! Add can stay alive and aware in conditions that would make it impossible usually! Complete deletion or destruction results in complete restoration, since he can even regenerate his own existence and powers. ***Enhanced Condition: Due to his regeneration keeping him in his physical prime Add reached enhanced physical condition after some time, with levels of durability, stamina and endurance higher than normal members of his species. ***Injury Immunity: Add is able to move and even speak with his body almost completely destroyed. ***Heartlessness **Impossible Physiology:' Add is a…thing, considered impossible by all standarts, which has somehow formed a "shell" or "growth" that we call Add. What he is, is still unknown, but there are some things clear. He has a form we would call "corporeal".Hurting it is like shaving the hair off a human: annoying, but not deadly. Time, space, states of matter and concepts function VERY differently to whatever he is now, and it is functioning on those rules, not ours. It's like playing checkers against someone playing chess. it's the same board, but the rules and the pieces are totally different, or maybe we aren't even playing the same game. His current state is even alien to concepts, so they're meaningless and insignificant things to him. Add's unkillability is in a state outside of any perspective, understanding or method of classification. His condition is so far away and different from everything that he isn't even linked to the omniverse. ***Logic Defiance: Add comes back again even when it's clearly impossible to do so, such as after being killed with variations of Omnipotence. Because fuck fictional logic and real logic too. ***Alien Mind : His mind works on a complete different way even for nomal abominations due to his impossible physiology. This might be the reason for his apparent stupidity in human standarts. ***True Form: His true form has been "leaked" into reality a few times. ****Cheating: His only presence in this form is already an act of cheating against the rules of existence. ****Causality Reversal: Causlity twists and reverses around him. 'Survivor' Among the things Add survived there are: -Being crushed between two multiverses. -Decades of unstopped consumption of Ultimate Poison. -Several events of Total Event Collapse. -Omnicide. -Two fights with the Anti-God. -A few Worst Case Scenarios. -A staring contest with a very ugly guy. -Being destroyed inside a Boundless Inner World. -An Absolute Wish for him to die. -Being erased from existence several times. -Having his particles scattered across the Omniverse. -Being absolutely negated. -Not just a kill, but THE KILL. -Having his status changed to ''"Completely Dead". -A power specifically created to kill him. -A "dispute" with an author. -A couple billion years of memes. -Punched with Absolute Strength. -One Hit Kill. -Meeting a user of Killing Intuition, the user ony saw a deep void in Add's place. -Being caught in the middle of an Absolute Explosion. -Being exposed to both Absolute Zero and Absolute Hot. -Being willed out of existence and reality. -Having his principles, his very own fundamental nature, destroyed. -Getting killed "because its magic". -Having his origin removed. -Almighty Link taking away his powers. -Add is being constantly attacked, however his regeneration managed to reduce the endless attack to a small annoyance. -Healing Erasure. -Tasting Irreversible Destruction. -Absolute Change. -A being that was specifically made to adapt to Add's capabilities and eliminate him. -The unknown concept of the deathof immortals. -Immortality Negation from a Nigh Omnipotent. -Truth Manipulation denying his existence. -Universal Irreversibility. -A universal Game Over. -Having his survivality changed into an impossible thing to happen. -Being banished from totality. -A fight with the Conceptual Lord. -The effect of the time of all realities. -Fighting autopotent beings. -The Ultimate Adaptator. -Lots of Conceptual Attacks. -Being the prey of extradimensional abominations. -A battle against a true ascended. -Patakinesis. -The laws of the real world. -Being separated in soul, mind and body and destroyed. -The Four Geat Sides. -A perfect counter to him. -A filter for reality where he didn't exist. -Most prime forces. -"Will he die? Will he survive? Who knows!... He didn't die." WIP Add did not win the fights listed here, he just survived them. 'Personality' Add appears to be a very indifferent individual, as nothing poses a big threat to him. Often described as a "nice idiot" Add shows more interest about mundane things than about alleged infinite powers, often treating almighty beigs in a friendly and careless way like talking to kids. Even when fighting others won't help out with his boredom he is still willing to do so in order for his opponent to show off their capabilities, making him a rather humble individual. 'Point of view' "Well sorry for not having an ever growing potential, or my own philosophy based on my almighty point of view, or ideals that are part of my very own nature, or super edgy looks, or the desire to help others, or a tragic past that makes me want to destroy worlds, or charisma to help me build relationships with others, or the willpower to keep going and getting stronger, or a home to protect and care for, or a place in fate's scheme as the chosen one. But I will see every single one of your funerals." -Add's thoughts, both on himself and others. 'Non transcendent beings' The feeling Add gets from normal beings is that of an old toy which you played with as a kid, and you don't want to throw away as an adult even though you don't really use it. He wants to keep them at all cost, even if later he won't interact with them. Now this doesn't mean normal living beings are precious for Add, he supports the existence of some of them, disliking humans the most. He has learned to hate humans based on how he sees them as an immortal, pitiful yet disgusting beings, yeah there are good humans, but that won't take away the bad ones. 'Transcendent Beings' When Add is around powerful entities the fake humanity that he tries to keep vanishes little by little. This isn't bad at all, it just proves his adaptation ability. Add sees transcendent beings as a whole, not individuals, so he looks at them based on archetypes, specially disliking Reality Warpers and Magicians, as these often provide explanatons for their powers and actions even harder to understand than other beings. When Add fight a being stronger than him he often just talks while being messed up, annoying them so much they commit suicide. 'Trivia' -Add wants to get a harem, and he probably can. -He has died over one million times. -He is very good at cooking. - When subjected to intense pain, he will temporarily submit to it, but will then overcome such reactions, because he remembers that he cannot die. END.jpg|Unkillable Monster mar.jpg|In the end... alone... Laifu.jpg|Add's mortality giygas_by_evilmel-d6b5hta.png|Impossible form Formlesshorror.jpg|True monster. 'Quotes' "Do not fear death. I can prove that living can be a lot more painful." "LIMB FOR LIMB, HEART FOR HEART!!!" "Does having your eyes ripped out count as a different view?" "''My first victim was my old self!!! ''" "Death by my hand...wait, where is my hand?!" "Once I get out of this shithole the first thing I'll do is anihilate everything, just to make you feel sheer despair, then I'll go eat some pizza..." '(He didn't notice that after anihilating everything there wouldn't be pizzas) '"Some told me to take chances, others said to play it safe, but now is my choice." 'Themes' *'Eternity:' :: Through a crystal lens *'Dumb cunt:' :: Everybody's Circulation *'Epic:' :: Angels among Demons *'Fighting: ' :: DotEXE- Come Back To Me *'Resurrection:' ::Spag Heddy-Mariposa :: Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters Category:Immortal Characters